


The Poison That Sweetens

by Big_Diesel



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Crossdressing, Dominance, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotionally Repressed, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Genderbending, Genderfluid, Interracial Relationship, Korean-American Character, Lemon, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Self-Acceptance, Sexual Repression, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Tsunderes, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Video & Computer Games, Virginity, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: Lincoln is invited by his classmate to visit her and her mother. What should have been a visit of tea and cookies turns into something more. This slice of life paints a tale about Lincoln and how this visit will teach him perspective in many ways than one.





	1. A Lady of Leisure (Part I)

She told him to wait up for her. She mentioned under her hasten breath that he was walking too fast. She stood at least five foot seven inches, which made her the tallest in her class. A person might think of a girl with a small frame stature, but an atypical height could catch up with the boy. That was what the boy thought. But he could never say that. He was too mindful, too sensitive to say his true feelings. Under her jurisdiction, he was nicknamed the "yes man." The boy, Lincoln Loud, never could deny any of his friend's request. Since her arrival to Royal Woods, he has taken part to any of her requests. Honestly, they were more like demands. Nevertheless, he took part in anything for his friend. She didn't have any real friends to speak of. She couldn't even get along with his best friend, Clyde. Clyde, himself, was an easy-going person, but he even couldn't handle the duress of this maiden. So, it was up to Lincoln to balance his days between Clyde and the girl who was named Nami.

Nami was an intricate person. Very eccentric and neurotic to say the least. The only child of Korean immigrants, she crossed the waters to America to seek a better life. She never really talked much about her family. She told Lincoln that her father worked for the automotive industry, thus the reason for her being here. Her mother was a housewife, occasionally working part-time at the supermarket to fill up time and space. Aside from that, Nami was ordinary. Or at least in front of her parents and other adults.

"Hey," she shouted. "I told you to wait for me, genius." She grabbed Lincoln by his hip and picked him up. Lincoln still got surprised of her strength. Nami told Lincoln once in a stronghold that she wanted to be a wrestler, so she didn't mind giving him examples of practice. Sometimes, he begrudgingly was a spotter for her practice.

"Nami," responded Lincoln with anguish in his voice. "Stop, please. People are watching. This is embarrassing." His cries were normally unheard. His responses of pleads only ignited her flame to make it worse, or in her case, having childish fun.

"Not until you say the magic words," she told him while holding on to his hips. The more she squeezed, the tighter the hold. At any point, Nami knew that he was going to give in. however, she didn't mind if he didn't. The more he begged, the more fun it was for her.

"You are my eternal queen of the night," he said in between strains.

"What else," she asked while smiling, tightening her digits around his chest, squeezing his nipples. She felt them pointing at his shirt. She could feel his flustering.

"I am just a subpar servant whose privilege is to serve under your ruling," he said with the intention of getting out of this. She held on to him for an additional moment before making up her mind to release.

"Ok, if you say so," she said nonchalantly. She dropped him to the ground. She rubbed her hand as she looked over him. "Be grateful you caught me in a good mood, Lincoln." She smiled. "You should be honored to have a queen who wants to spend time with such a simpleton."

Lincoln never respond. He knew if he added anything else, it was going to be another wrestling move.

It was Friday. A three day weekend was expectant. While Lincoln was dusting off himself, Nami sat at the bench in front of the diner. Magnolia's was the place the pair usually got together on the weekends when it was her day. Lincoln felt like a child in joint custody between Clyde and Nami. He could never forget the day when the pair were sitting in his house. Both stared into each other's eyes at the kitchen table as they debated on what days they were going to get Lincoln. After two hours of negotiations, arguments, insults, two two-liters bottles of soda, and take-out from a Thai restaurant, the pair agreed to have every other weekend with Lincoln. They confirmed their agreement by toasting with chopsticks. In the midst of this, Lincoln did not get one say in the matter.

This weekend belonged to Nami.

"Lincoln," she cried. "Aren't you listening to me?" Lincoln turned to his friend. She did not like when she didn't get attention. It made him wondered rather it was a lack of affection from parents or the product of being an only child. Clyde wasn't like that. Then yet again, results varied on child to child case, he concluded. Better yet, that was what his younger sister, Lisa, told him after going to her for advice. Of course, he had to give her $20 and a coupon to their favorite arcade, but that was the product of being a bit of a pushover.

A flaw he hated but wanted to fix. But not today.

"Yeah, sorry," he said to Nami. "So, what were we talking about."

"My mother wants to meet you," she said as she held the door to let him inside of the restaurant. The diner sat at the corner adjacent from the park and town hall. A convenient location because it was a few blocks from the school. It was also a few blocks from their house. She and Lincoln lived in the same subdivision, just a few streets over.

Lincoln offered her a seat at the booth. He sat across from her. The usual waitress came to the pair. She didn't have to write a thing because the duo got the same thing, a hot chocolate and a plate of apple pie. Lincoln didn't really eat it but didn't mind helping Nami with it. The pair thanked their waitress as she darted away from them.

'Your mother wants to see me," he replied with surprise from his voice. "Any particular reason, may I ask."

She blushed. "She wants to know who are my friends." She looked away. "It isn't like I wanted to talk about you. But, parents ask. So, I told her about you. Now, she wants to see you."

Lincoln has met her mother on a handful of occasions. Like the first day when she enrolled into school, at school functions, or he waited after school with her to get picked up. She was a very modest mother. At forty years old, she could pass for being in late twenties. She had an appearance of a natural mature woman. Her aura spoke many words. She barely spoke, always should her affections of her daughter through hand gestures and smiles. She greeted Lincoln the same way. She touched his shoulder, giving him confirmation. "Thank you for being a friend to my daughter," she would always say. In response, he replied with a thanks.

"Wow, okay," answered Lincoln. He fidget at his fork, trying his hardest not to make the conversation awkward as it already was. "Is there anything I need to do before seeing her. I know  _under your grace_ , is there any rules to be followed…" He stopped when he felt her shoes hitting his leg. Her face was flushed, puffed by the cheeks from the insult Lincoln gave her. It wasn't often Lincoln did that to her, but if an opportunity arose, he took it. Even if meant suffering the consequences.

"Shut up," she said. She looked at the window. "No, my subpar servant, there aren't any rules. Just come as you are." She paused. "Satisfied?"

The waitress returned with their order. She slowly placed the pie in the middle. She gave them their hot chocolate before disappearing into the kitchen. Nami took the first piece, as always. Lincoln watched her take her slow bites. She loved desserts. She often mentioned to Lincoln that she missed the delicacies of desserts that were available in her native Incheon. Good in presentation, but odd in taste. Lincoln thought to himself that it suited Nami's personality.

"Want some," she questioned while having the third bite. "You are paying for it, so you might as well dig in."

"No, thanks," replied Lincoln as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. "When does she want to meet me?"

Nami put her finger to her lip. "Now that you mentioned it. Well, since it is  _my_ weekend to have you, she kind of wanted to see you today."

"Well, this is short notice," explained Lincoln. He was frustrated but wasn't going to let Nami know that. People who were familiar with Lincoln knew that he did not like things at the last minute. At least 24 hours in advance. Or at least 12 hours, so he had time to mentally prepare. But not Nami. She was whimsical as the day the word was accepted into the modern lexicon.

"I am sorry," she said while waving her fork. Lincoln knew she didn't mean it, but that was the product of having a friend like that. She took a piece of her pie and put it in Lincoln's direction. "Take a piece. It is good."

It wasn't an option for him. Under her vocabulary, his response was going to be "yes" or "sure." He opened his mouth as she placed the pie into his mouth.

_It was delicious,_ he thought as he savored the pie.

Lincoln was grateful that his father gave him some extra money with his allowance. He paid for their food at the register. He gave the waitress her usual tip. Both stepped out of the diner and stood in front of the parking lot.

"Thank you as always," she said while rubbing her stomach. "My stomach is satisfied."

"More like  _your_ wallet is satisfied on not spending anything,  _queen_ ," he said under his breath.

She turned to him, giving him the Cheshire Cat smile. "What was that?" She peered close to him, with her fist wrapped near his shoulder.

"Nothing," he replied nervously.

She smiled. "Sweet!" She hit him on the shoulder anyway.

As the pair walked toward their neighborhood, she explained in detail about her mother. He knew about her being a housewife and working part-time at the supermarket. She added that the move to Royal Woods was her choice because of her extended family members living in Detroit, Chicago, and Milwaukee. A wholesome mother, a woman who believed in family. She also took care of herself when it came to her beauty. She told Lincoln that her mother used to be a model back in her teenage years. However, her grandparents did not approve of her mother's work, so they ended her career by giving her an arranged marriage.

"So, that was how my mom and dad met," she said while putting her headphone in one ear so she can listen to music and have a conversation with Lincoln.

"Sort of a story," he concluded. "Sucks that you can't follow your dreams."

"I wouldn't think like that," she replied. "If it wasn't for that, I would've never been born."

"A  _blessing_ ," he said, but Nami knew how strained it was from his voice. She hit him in the shoulder again.

"I am starting to think that you are getting a fetish for this kind of pain," she said.

"Fetish is what fetish does," concluded Lincoln.

She stuck her tongue out. "Whatever, slave," she said. "Just change that attitude of yours when we come to see mom."

Out of curiosity, he felt enticed to ask. "Is your father going to be there?"

She stopped. She paused for a moment. "He is on vacation." She put the other ear in her headphone. She gripped her hands around Lincoln, telling him to keep walking. Lincoln said nothing else. Both were in silence until they make to their destination, her house.

Their subdivision was a typical middle-class suburb. Nicknamed the Casablanca of subdivision because it sat on the dividing line of Royal Woods and a few streets shy of Eight Mile in Detroit. A neighborhood that didn't cause trouble, but trouble was only a few blocks away. Even a calm and still nights, a gunshot rang into the air. On those days, Nami talked about it. Guns were not a big thing for they were prohibited in South Korea, so for her, it was exciting that she was close to the action.

Their house was similar; two-stories with a front porch, a tree in the front yard, a single-lane driveway, and at least one pet in the household. What made Nami's home unique was her small pond that contained koi fishes. A gift from her grandparents that lived in Chicago, but former natives of South Korea. On days when Lincoln was with Clyde, he saw Nami sitting on the ground next to the pond, tending to the fish. She would talk to them, about anything and everything.

It made Lincoln churned. Because her personality made her unapproachable to people, but for some reason, he made it in the fray. That was because he knew what it was like to not have much company. He had his best friend and his family. His former girlfriend Ronnie Anne as well. But, there was still a piece he was still trying to find. And looking at Nami, she was looking for that piece as well.

Maybe that was why he put up with Nami. Maybe she offered something that Lincoln could fill. He has yet to find. Maybe that was why he was still with her.

Nami ran to the front porch. She quickly pulled out her key. She turned to Lincoln. "Be sure to take off your shoes before stepping inside of the house." Her tone was informative, letting him know the rules of being in an Asian household. "I have spare slippers if you need it."

He shook his head as he came inside of the home. This was Lincoln's first time entering the residence. He passed through there on his way home, but never gave any thought to come and visit. He was surprised that Nami never insisted on his visiting.  _Maybe she didn't feel comfortable about me visiting her. Maybe she wasn't ready to have that kind of friendship with me._  Regardless of the reason, he was here and now he was going to have a formal introduction to her mother.

" _Eomma, nauneun jib-eissda (Mom, I am home),"_ called Nami aloud to her mother in Korean. The house was stiff. Very quiet. The conditions felt that this home wasn't used frequently. Like it was there, but to be used on display when someone was available. Lincoln shook his head to relieve those thoughts.

" _Naneun naogoissda. naneun yeongu jung-ida. Jamsiman-iss-eo (I am coming out. I am in the study. Be out in a second),"_ replied her mother in Korean.

Nami tapped Lincoln on the shoulder. "Follow me to the kitchen. We can wait for her in there."

Lincoln followed Nami to the kitchen. As he walked to his destination, he saw pictures of her family. Saw images of her parents and a few images of Nami. Many of the pictures looked more current. He was surprised that he didn't see any baby pictures. At any household, there should at least be one picture of them when they were children.

Lincoln came inside of the kitchen. He gave himself a seat while Nami sat from across the kitchen. There was a moment of silence, the ticking clock filling in the void of the silence.

"I like how your house is put together," said Lincoln. "It isn't like the organized chaos in my house."

"I shouldn't know," she said. "I  _do_ look forward to coming there someday."

Lincoln rubbed the back of his head. It crossed his mind several times to bring Nami to his house, but he wasn't sure if she could handle the tirade of ten sisters with different sets of personalities. He mostly feared how judgemental they might be of Nami because of her dominant personality. Even he was still thinking the same way. Once again, something about Nami made her different.

He was set to find out.

A door opened. Both turned as they saw Nami's mother entering the kitchen. She was wiping her hands with a towel. She looked stunning as ever. She wore an orange evening sundress. Her skin reminded Lincoln of a porcelain doll. There was an aura of grace as she made her way into the kitchen. It reminded what Nami had told him when they were on their way to her house.

"Welcome home, Nami," replied her gentle-voiced mother. She returned her smiling face to Lincoln. "Glad to see finally meet you, Lincoln."

He shook his head, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  _Did the air conditioner turned off or something. Why am I starting to feel hot?_ "The pleasure is all mine as well, Mrs. Young."

She covered her mouth, gently hitting her fingertips to her nose. She turned to her daughter. "If you would have told me that you were bringing home a celebrity, I would have spruced up better."

He raised his eyebrow. "Thanks."

Nami sighed loudly. "C'mon, mom. It is just Lincoln. He should be grateful to be in my presence."

She touched her daughter by her hair. "Now, Nami. Be nice to our guest." She turned to Lincoln. "I am happy to finally meet the lovely Lincoln that Nami always talks about. She really likes you, Lincoln." She winked, which made Lincoln and Nami blushed. "The poor child begged and begged for me to let you come and visit…."

"Enough, Mom," said Nami. She was becoming beet red. She stood up and was leaving the kitchen. She stopped in front of Lincoln. "I am going to go upstairs and change. So, bring us some snacks later, okay."

Lincoln gave her a small nod of affirmation. Nami ran upstairs, leaving Lincoln along with her mother.

She tilted her head, continuing to smile at Lincoln. "That Nami. She has always been fickle. Especially when bringing boys here." She walked toward to kitchen sink. "I will get the snacks ready for you guys. I also make you guys tea. Until then, would you care to keep an old lady company in here?"

Lincoln felt weird being alone in a room with a stranger, let alone, a beautiful stranger. However, he didn't want to be a rude guest.

"Of course, Mrs. Young," replied Lincoln.


	2. A Lady of Leisure (Part 2)

Nami sighed as she made the few steps toward her bedroom. She could hear her mother talking to Lincoln. She knew that her mother would keep him busy while she went to change clothes. With no one around, she tightened her hand around her heart. She felt suffocated, but the same time she wanted to open her voice. She wanted to vocalize her true feelings. She wanted someone to understand about her. Honestly, she dearly wanted a friend. A friend that appreciated her personality. A friend that wanted to spend time with no ulterior motives. Someone who listened? Someone that she can spend hours until the sun went down. Qualities that she found in Lincoln. A boy who she envied. A boy who she picked on constantly.

A boy that was very special to Nami. In a way, she can see that she enamored by him.

Emotions swelled her stomach, giving her butterflies whenever she was in Lincoln's presence. She didn't feel invisible around him. But it was those newfound emotions that overwhelmed her. It scared her, rather yet confused her. So in defense of her emotions, she took them out on her new friend.

Nami approached Lincoln first. It was during P.E. They were at the tennis courts, situated adjacent from the makeshift track that the gym coach created as an attempt for his newly formed track team. Lincoln was taking a break from his first run. His gym teacher insisted in his joining the track team. The word that came from his teacher's mouth was "potential." He laughed at that word.

Nami was offended.

In her mind, potential meant that she was able to perpetuate something of a force. It meant that he could become the best if he tried. Lincoln humbly declined the opportunity, citing his irregular schedule of his nuclear family. He wasn't sure if he could fit it in his already chaotic routine. Nami watched Lincoln talking with the gym coach. Nami made it up in her mind to approach him.

He finished tying his shoes for the second run before being stopped in front of her tracks. Nami was sporting the new gym uniform that her mother recently purchased. It was cover with dirt marks. Sweat stains dried into the shirt. She looked like a real athlete, or at least Lincoln thought. Not bad for a person who had a weak constitution. Once again, something he was not going to tell her. Especially for a person he hardly knew.

'Why didn't you join the track team?' Nami asked him with seriousness in her voice. Lincoln could hear it in her voice that she was out of breath. The small walk took her breath away. His first instinct was the send the new girl to get water.

'Why didn't you join the track team?' She asked again, wanting an answer. Her voice was provoking energy. He couldn't put his finger on it at the time, but later concluded to be envy, or so he thought.

'If you have a talent, do it,' she said while wrapping her arms. 'If you have a knack for something, then go for it. Why be so humble?'

Lincoln rubbed the back of his head. Never in his life has he been contested in such a manner. 'I don't know.' He answered her. 'I have never put it in that perspective.'

She grunted, snorted through her nose. She took Lincoln by his arm. Her rough palms making contact with his skin. 'Come with me,' she said.

That was how Lincoln made his acquaintanceship with Nami. Through her insistence, he tried out for track. He made the team. It turned out that he had a knack for running.

In the days following practice, she waited on him. Always the same, giving him an order of carrying her books or paying her to go to Magnolia's. Whenever she had her days, she gave him orders at a moment's notice.

Not once did Lincoln confronted or called her on it. Hidden behind her chestnut hair and those beady eyes, she smiled.

An expression she had yet to show in front of Lincoln. She opened the door to her bedroom before closing it.

Her room was like a wonderland for comic driven recluses. The walls were a deep red that pulsed in the light sprinkled with various posters, mostly of strange Japanese cartoon shows. She doubted if she could read whatever was written on the poster. Her comforter was pulled over her bed, even though she hadn't cleaned it. The result was lumps of varying sizes and shapes and the comforter was weighed down by her laptop. A desk sat in one corner, littered with wadded up pieces of paper and pens. A few shelves were pushed against the walls and filled with books. Some books sat on the floor in front of the shelves.

She and Lincoln shared the same taste in comics. Something she never mentioned to Lincoln. An aspiring comic book artist, she wanted to make comics that were in the shoujo, bishoujo, shounen, and bishounen. Occasionally, she dabbled in both shoujo-ai and shounen-ai. She loved things that were cute.

She put her backpack beside her bed and sat at the front. She took off her shoes where she began rubbing her feet. At her desk, she saw her opened notebook that displayed her rough drafts of her art.

Admittedly, Lincoln was the subject for the moment. Each page she had of Lincoln depicted moments of the two. The time where she dropped her ice cream at the parlor and she shared with him. The time when she pushed him into the swimming pool when he indirectly talked to Clyde about women with large bust. The time when she and Lincoln went to the movies. Every filled moment of the two was put in their notebook.

So, Nami wasn't  _just_ enamored with Lincoln. It can be said that she liked him.

Her chest felt heavy. Every time she moved, her body felt heavy. Downstairs was a boy that she bullied, but at the same time admired. Those newfound emotions were forming, confusing and complicating the budding teenager.

"Why can't I just be honest with my feelings," she told herself as she looked in the mirror. "Why can I tell Lincoln that I am being such an ass because of the fact that I might like him."

She lowered her eyes, staring at her body. She slowly moved from the bed where she went to the mirror. She slowly started taking off her clothes.

_My chest really hasn't developed yet. Why can't boys accept girls of all shapes? I can't help to have small breasts. That is how was I made._

She paused in her thought. Something was blocking her process. A secret, if you will. She went to the drawer and pulled out a prescription bottle. She pulled a water bottle and took the pills. The taste was horrible, but it was pills that needed to be taken. She returned back to the mirror.

_I wonder if Lincoln is accepting as everybody says he is. I talked to everybody asking about him. Many say he is a good person who accepts people no matter of who they are. If that were the case, would he accept for who I am and not what I am?_

She pulled down her skirt, exposing her panties. She kicked them to the side where she observed her body. Nami had a curvy body. She had a solid stature. For her body, she had the potential of being a model. She took care of herself. She read magazines, worked out frequently, and always dieted on a new craze.

She turned around to see her butt. It was bouncy, had a night volume. An access that attracted many boys. But, the one she wanted to attract was downstairs. She dreamed of the day where she can show her body to a boy. Someone who was going to love her body. Not just her body, but Nami in general.

Tears started flowing from her eyes as she wanted with much grief to come out to Lincoln about her. Not putting up a front of being a bitch. Deep within, she was a kindred soul. She wanted to tell Lincoln of the expansive comic book collection she has. She honestly wanted to spend time with his best friend Clyde. She wanted to do many things, but fear stopped her. Many, many times fear halted her goals of being a normal girl.

_How can I be a normal girl if something is standing in my way?_

She returned her eyes to the front of the mirror where her obstacle was staring right in front of her. Peeking from her panties was an erected dick. She saw how it stood at attention from her white cotton panties.

_I want Lincoln to like me. Like me for Nami, the girl who is a bitch, but caring. But will he accept me knowing that I am not a girl? Would he like a girl who is really a boy?_

Nami came out to her parents as transgendered when she was ten years old. She never felt comfortable being in her own skin. Her father knew about that his son was going to be his daughter. Her mother was accepting of Nami's choice. It was a convenience of the move to America so that Nami can take hormone therapy to become a girl. Her father got access to change Nami to her current name. Her mother took her to lessons on learning how to be a proper girl. She was very happy about how supportive her family was to her.

Before then, she did not get that love from her peers.

She rubbed herself and got frustrated about her penis. "I wish I didn't have this obstruction, then my plan can be complete. I can be a complete girl. I can get with boys with them worrying that I was once a boy," she told herself aloud.

She looked back at the picture of Lincoln. One of them was them sharing a kiss with each other. Instantly, that formed an arousal. She swallowed her lump as she cried out to herself. She couldn't wait for the day when she was eligible for getting a sex change. She took the picture and sat on the bed with it.

"Lincoln, you idiot," she said aloud to herself, but quiet enough to not alert anyone. She put two fingers in her mouth, drawing spit. She lowered her panties where she had room to begin her session. She spread her legs where she had access to her ass. She looked at the manga-like drawing of Lincoln. She blew a kiss as she began using it as fuel to masturbate.

She slowly thrust her fingers into her ass, she wanted it gentle so she can imagine her fingers to be LIncoln's dick. She hoped that Lincoln was graceful, ensuring that her pleasure took priority than his own. She slightly moaned as her fingers went further into her cavity. Meanwhile, her dick was stiff, leaking precum profusely. She hated that dick was standing in the way. She called it a decoration or her extended clitoris. And when it came to her anus, she called it simply her pussy.

"Lincoln," she moaned lightly again of her crush. She used her free hand to stroke her dick. Each time she thrust her finger into her ass, she stroked her dick. She licked her lips, letting her saliva slide from her mouth. She closed her eyes thinking of the things that Lincoln could do to her.

_Is he a good kisser? Is he nimble when touching a girl's body? His tempo, is it fast or is it slow? Would he be a gentle lover to his woman? Will he be gentle to me?_

Tension started building in her dick. She was getting closer. She turned over and lied on her stomach. She used both of her hands to massage her ass. She used her body pillow to hump herself. The bed creaked as she had her session over Lincoln.

She continued moaning his name until she quietly climaxed. She breathed heavily, ebbing into the dark room. She felt her dick pulsating her semen onto her pillow. She turned around to face the ceiling. She used her semen to put in her mouth.

It tasted salty but imagined it to be the taste of Lincoln.

"I hate you, Lincoln," she said under her breath. "I hate you, so much."

_I love you._

She got up from her bed and put on her casual clothes. Nothing special, just a pair of thigh jean shorts and a white t-shirt of her favorite anime,  _Kill La Kill._ She closed her notebook, just in case when Lincoln made her appearance in the room. She was happy to know he will be the first boy to come into her bedroom. She scrolled through her shelf for a video game. Knowing that Lincoln liked action/role-playing games,  _Grand Theft Auto V_  was her choice.

She sprayed perfume on her body to cover the scent. She turned on her television to get the game setup. The only thing now was for Lincoln to come upstairs with their snacks. Although it was minutes away, her heartbeat was throbbing quickly.

At any moment, Lincoln was going to open that door.


	3. Void (Space)

_What is it about Nami that appeals you to her?_

The question came out of nowhere. It wasn't provoked. She was not even the subject of their conversation. It happened the weekend before Nami's turn with Lincoln. He was lounging on the bean bag chair in Clyde's room. The smell of leftover microwave pizza filled the air, if not anything else. Lincoln was on his fourth can of soda. He was on the final level of  _Grand Theft Auto V_ when he had to choose the fate of the other two characters. Choosing their prior fates of killing off one of the protagonists, he decided to pick  _deathwish._

Clyde was lying on his back on his bed. A bag of Doritos was beside him. His hands were on a copy of  _Assassination Classroom._ The smudges of corn chips and cheese were apparent that Clyde had pondered on that page for awhile. Better yet, Clyde was pondering on that question he wanted to tell Lincoln for some time.

Lincoln put the game on pausing, turning to the sudden question that came from him. It was rare for Clyde to be this forward. Normally, the only time Clyde was only forward was on his advancements to Lincoln's older sister, Lori. So, from Lincoln's position, hearing Clyde asking him that kind was very bizarre. But, retrospectively, he thought the same thing. Only difference was that Clyde was the first to vocalize it.

'I've never really gave it a thought, to be honest,' answered Lincoln. He stared at the pause menu for the game. Even he felt the options of continuing the game and ignoring the topic of Nami; or returning back to Clyde and answer his question. At least, he already knew the fates of Michael and Trevor when he picked either options. What can he say about Clyde?

'Sorry, dude,' said Clyde, rolling over on his stomach. From his voice, he was sincere. He was cautious to never Lincoln's judgement. He, too, was wondering on Lincoln's questionable friendship with Nami. 'I didn't want to put you on the spot, but why are you friends with her?'

'The same reason why I am friends with you,' he said with boldness in his voice, but not enough that Clyde detected. 'There are valuable things I see within her. Like the things I see within you. What are those things, I am yet unsure myself. But I can't put my finger on it.'

Clyde nodded his head, emitting a strong surge of a sigh through his nose. He flipped a few pages of the comic before turning back to Lincoln. 'I just hope you will figure it out soon. Nami gives me strange vibes. And no offense, friend. She is kind of a bitch.'

He didn't get offended. Clyde was telling the truth about Nami. A day prior to his visiting Clyde, Nami came to the cafeteria looking with intent of finding Lincoln. Upon her sights of Lincoln, she gracefully walked to him. He was standing by the hallway with Clyde as they were discarding their trash. He knew that she was waiting for the moment when he and Clyde went their separate ways. The moment he was alone, the moment she made her move. Without warning, she pushed him to the wall, she grabbed him by the chin to pry open his mouth. Upon opening, she poured a cup of a foreign substance in his mouth. The taste was awful; a combination of bland and sour.  _It's kimchi brine_ , she said, pointing and laughing at his sight. He tried to spit it out, but she covered his mouth, giving the look of tasting and swallowing the brine. She didn't let go until he swallowed. He spent the rest of the afternoon at the nurse's office before being checked-out of school. Never once did he told anybody of the incident.

'A bitch,' retorted Lincoln. 'True. A bit 'over-the-top?' True,' confirmed Lincoln. 'Look at it this way, she isn't any different than the crazy girls at our school.' He shrugged his shoulders while pondering on returning to finish the game.

'Do you see her as a replacement for Ronnie Anne,' questioned Clyde as he was returning back to his comic.

Lincoln developed a vile taste in his mouth. More rancid than the kimchi he tasted a couple of days prior. It has been a few months since he and Ronnie Anne went their separate ways after her move to Chicago. The duo kept in touch through phone calls and text messages. What used to be a daily thing turned into a weekly thing, then an every now-and-again thing, and now barely anything. He put the joystick to the side before rubbing his hands together. They were feeling a bit chilly.

'Sorry, Lincoln for putting you on the spot again,' replied Clyde. 'It is just elementary is all. Her traits seem too similar to Ronnie Anne is all.'

He didn't look at Clyde. He pressed his hands together tightly as he stared at the pause menu. 'Nami is no way in any shape or form like Ronnie Anne.' His face was swelling, becoming puffy. He tucked in his lip to keep from showing any emotion. 'I don't see Nami as a replacement. I don't, I just don't.'

'I believe you, believe me,' replied Clyde, knowing he had hit a soft spot.

A few days ago, Lincoln was on Ronnie Anne's Facebook. He went to her page frequently. He just wanted to see how she has been since moving out of Royal Woods. Because of their lessening of communication, social media became the source of keeping updates on his former girlfriend. Upon typing her name on the page, he went to it. He paused and saw something he never thought he would see.

Ronnie Anne was listed in a relationship.

It was a shot in the heart to him. If God struck him dead, he didn't mind. He closed the laptop and retreated to his bed where his stuffed rabbit, Bun-Bun was there to reciprocated his feelings with his tears. He tried calling Ronnie Anne following her status. He received no answer. Her number was no longer in service.

'Dude, I am sorry. That was not my place to even say that. Especially when it is still fresh," said Clyde apologetically. He got out of his bed and sat beside Lincoln on the bean bag chair. Lincoln couldn't have Bun-Bun with him, but he was fortunate enough to have Clyde.

_Is Nami just a void to fill for Ronnie Anne? What about her that appeals me to her? Is she a bully that I also look to as a friend? Am I just using her to replace Ronnie Anne? Do I feel sorry for Nami? Why? Why? Why? Why?_

"Lincoln."

"Lincoln."

"Lincoln."

Lincoln retreated from his imagination to reality. No longer was he in Clyde's room playing video games. He didn't look to his best friend for comfort. He was sitting in the kitchen of his friend, Nami. Standing before him was her mother. Her hands were placed on her hips, a trait he noticed that Nami did when something was worrying them. Honestly, it was a motherly trait because his mother did the same with him whenever something was on his mind.

"Are you okay, dear," she asked with a concerned tone. "One moment, we were talking about your strange taste in sandwiches, then the next, you zoned one." She walked to his direction. The scent of a honeydew scented perfume entered his nostrils, making him blush more than before.

"I am okay," replied Lincoln. "I have stuff on my mind is all."

Like a mother, his tone and speech didn't match his words. She sat at the chair next to him and put her palm on his forehead. Lincoln blushed upon feeling her soft touch. She even put her forehead upon his, making them nose length at each other. So much so, he can taste the peppermint she was eating earlier. She broke the distance.

"You seem okay, but I think you need something for your nerves," she said. "I have something for you to drink." She left his sight as she went into the refrigerator to retrieve her items.

"I should have known better about teenagers and their problems," said Mrs. Young. "What seems to be trivial and minute to us are going to be grandeur and robust to you guys." She pulled out a watermelon from the top shelf before closing the door. She pulled out the hot water from the stove. She had the tea ready for the duo before this particular juncture.

"Whenever Nami got stressed, I often give her this tea as a remedy," she told Lincoln. She cutted some pieces of watermelon and put them in a cup. "Do you prefer your tea with ice or no ice?"

"No ice is fine," he told Mrs. Young. His mind pondered on Nami's condition of being stressed. The way she was to Lincoln, there should not be a depressing bone in her body, he thought.

"I didn't think Nami could ever get stressed," replied Lincoln with a hint of laughter in his voice. "She is so  _outgoing_ that I thought she was forever happy-go-lucky."

Mrs. Young chuckled. She covered her lip once more. She put the watermelon in her cup before pouring the hot water in the cup. She had a few spices unknown to Lincoln before putting it on the table. "Let it cool for a little bit. Before you go see Nami with the snacks, I want you to drink it. It will help with the nerves."

He shook his head. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you." He stared at the tea. It had a reddish and pinkish tint. It reminded him of something his mother made for him when he was sick. He wondered if mothers had a federation or a conference to get together on the affairs of their sick children.

"Before you respond, it is good and no, I am not going to poison you," she replied with a wink. "It is watermelon punch. I used to give it to Nami on her bad days back home. I am grateful I don't have to give her this much here than I did back there." She sighed while resting her chin on her palm.

He was curious. A Nami that wasn't as active back home than here? He had to ask her mother. "Mrs. Young, how was Nami back home?" He paused. "If you don't mind asking."

"I don't, dear," she answered. "However, it is something you should really talk to Nami about. It wouldn't be nice to display her business out there. One thing I do have accordance with my daughter, respect her boundaries."

"I understand," said Lincoln, feeling a little defeated. "Can you at least tell me what kind of person she is, I mean, around you guys."

Mrs. Young displayed a side smile. "That I can talk about." She looked at the cup of tea. "Go on and take your sip." Lincoln felt the surge of that suggestion when hearing that. It was too similar to Nami. Lincoln took both hands and wrapped it around the cup. He took a sip of the watermelon punch.

"It is delicious," he said, wiping the contents with his sleeve.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Nami is tough as nails kind of girl. She is very determined on getting what she wants. At the same time, she is very impatient. A very opportune kind of girl." She laughed silently while reaching for a cup of watermelon punch she made for herself. "Nami is a firecracker. She came into this world determined to let the world know who she is." She gave a slight glance. "Why do you ask?"

_What is it about Nami that appeals you to her?_

He choked on his tea. A tiny droplet came from mouth. He reached for a napkin to dry it off. "Why do I ask?"

She released a small smirk. "Hmm Hmm."

He was stammering. The answer was standing at the tip of his tongue, but no words were able to produce. He looked around his environment, something to give him another topic to get away from that question.

_What is it about Nami that appeals you to her?_

_Is Nami just a void to fill for Ronnie Anne?_

_Is she just a stand-in to cover my pains and loss?_

_What is Nami to me?_

_Is she a bully that I look to as a friend?_

_Do I feel sorry for Nami?_

" _Eomma, wae geuleohge olae geollilgeoya? Uli gansig-eun ajig junbi dwaess-eo? (Mom, what is taking you so long? Are our snacks ready yet?)"_

Lincoln felt a cool rush of relief that Nami interrupted him from answering his question to Mrs. Young. Mrs. Young touched her cheek before returning her daughter's question.

" _Seunaeg-eun junbi dwaessseubnida, ttal. Joesonghabnida. Neomu olae geollyeossseubnida. Naneun lingkeongwa daehwaleul nanwossda (The snacks are ready, Nami. Sorry that it has taken me so long. I was deep into conversation with Lincoln)_ , replied Mrs. Young.

" _Seoduleuji malgo imi nolja. Ulineun halu jong-ilhaji anhseubnida (Tell him to quit rushing and let's play already. We don't have all day),"_  answered Nami.

She turned her sights back to Lincoln. "It seems like our time is up, my dear," she said. She reached for the snacks to give to Lincoln.

"Thank you," answered Lincoln.

"No problem, dear," replied Mrs. Young. "Listen, I am going to make dinner. I would love if you stay and join us."

He nodded his head in agreement. "I don't mind, Mrs. Young," replied Lincoln. "I don't mind."

"Good," she smiled. She pressed her hands on his back, urging for his departure. "Go on and have fun with Nami. You know how impatient she is."

He grabbed the snacks and was making his way upstairs to find Nami. Mrs. Young stood at the entryway of the kitchen.

"Lincoln."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Please don't forgot what I have asked you," she purred a bit. "I hope to get an answer from you soon about my Nami."

He didn't respond, but nod his head. He went upstairs to find Nami.


End file.
